narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jato Mujihi
An unknown relic of the storied Uchiha clan, Jato was born to Miharu Uchiha and Shiro Mujihi the night of the Uchiha massacre. Miharu and Shiro left the hospital to go for a walk together outside, casually planning to return afterwards to take Jato out of the hospital and return to their home. Their walk took the couple into the Uchiha territory; where they lived, with the clan crest beared on Miharu’s back. Jato’s parents were incredibly skilled Jonin who had a notable tenure as members of the ANBU black ops, but of course Miharu had just birthed Jato, so she wasn’t going to be able to defend herself effectively. They had no idea they were going to be attacked until they were. Shiro protected his wife with his life, but he was easily killed by Obito Uchiha and Miharu was also shamelessly cut down by Danzo’s very own ANBU shinobi. Newborn Jato didn’t remain in the hospital long, as Danzo learned about the boy’s Uchiha blood after looking into Miharu’s pregnancy. His subordinates mentioned to him that they had killed a pregnant Uchiha who looked as though she had just given birth. Despite living in Uchiha territory with Shiro, Miharu despised her own clan believing that their planned coup d’état would be their undoing, so she and Shiro decided that he’d bear the name of the Mujihi clan instead and that they’d move out of Uchiha territory after Miharu’s pregnancy. After Danzo learned of Miharu’s relationship with Shiro, he was able to obviously deduce that Jato was of the Uchiha blood and kin of a powerful lineage of strong warriors. Instead of having him killed, he had Jato kidnapped quickly from the hospital the same night and would raise him to make him into one of his own subordinates. Background Once he deduced Jato's lineage; Danzo assumed that Jato would make a powerful asset. Danzo went on to raise and train him personally. As years passed, Jato developed an unwavering loyalty to Danzo. Despite becoming the most skilled in Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Kenjutsu amongst his peers in the Foundation, Jato’s progression in understanding and performing Ninjutsu and Genjutsu was suprisingly slow and limited his overall ability, and this disappointed Danzo. Because he also had not yet awakened the Sharingan at age 9; Jato only disappointed Danzo further. Noticing Danzo’s disappointment in him weighed on Jato and made him somewhat depressed. Jato desperately wanted to become better to gain Danzo’s approval. Despite tirelessly training he could only pull off one shadow clone and wasn’t yet able to gain enough control over his chakra to learn his affinity of lightning style Ninjutsu. This effort; fairly or unfairly, only caused Danzo to resent him. Eventually, Danzo sent the mere 9 year old Jato on a fake mission (that Jato believed was his first) with two other young members of the Foundation as a final chance to see if it would awaken Jato’s Sharingan or if he would be killed. Unknown to Jato who was excited for what would be his “first official mission”; Danzo had ordered the other two to kill him, in order to prove their “worth in the Foundation”. And so they tried, and were killed instead after an intense battle that awakened Jato’s Sharingan; who was emotionally distraught at Danzo’s betrayal of him. But it didn’t end there, Danzo obviously had another older member of the foundation tail the group to see what would happen. The tail hopped out of the tree branches down to Jato, who was enraged with tears in his newly awakened Sharingan eyes. The tail let him know that he had proven his worth to the Foundation and to Danzo, but instead of accepting this news which he had been working so hard for, he attacked him furiously, disgusted by the notion, and fought him. Jato narrowly escaped with his life defeating the Foundation tail having used up most of his chakra due to the Sharingan that he didn’t even realize he had awakened. Jato charged through the forest until he was found by Tenzo, who was on his own ANBU mission not affiliated with the Foundation. Jato - injured and strickened with grief over the betrayal, as well as without the ability to use his Sharingan since exhausting almost all of his chakra; tried to attack them thinking they were apart of Danzo’s foundation and pursuing him. Instead, Jato was finally knocked out and apprehended by the older far more experienced members of Tenzo’s team. After a while, Jato woke up in the ANBU’s locker room, tied up. He was still emotionally distraught and wanted to attack Tenzo for the first few moments after he awoke, but after a while of struggling he caved in and told Tenzo what he had gone through. Being able to relate to Jato’s situation, Tenzo did what he could to try to make Jato trust him. Hesitantly, Jato came around to somewhat trust Tenzo after a few minutes of exchanging names, story telling, and questioning between the two of them. Neither of them knew about Jato’s Sharingan, so Tenzo didn’t mention that when he talked to the Hokage about the boy. The young Jato was given a few very acceptable choices; to leave the village to get farther away from Danzo, become a member of the ANBU black ops that reports to Lady Hokage, or to enroll in the ninja academy and become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf. Jato, overwhelmed by the prior situation, wasn’t sure what to choose to do. After consulting Tenzo; who noted that he himself would become less involved with the ANBU, Jato decided that he’d enroll himself in the Academy and become a Genin. Like Naruto, he was given a monthly allowance and a place to live. A New Life Jato trained hard in Ninjutsu, and became proficient with the shadow clone Jutsu; which paired well with his Taijutsu and other abilities. He was admired by the girls in his class and became quite popular with them, but Jato was still a quiet and closed off individual, much like Sasuke. Iruka noted his abilities to be on par with a Jōnin level ninja, so he immediately passed him to make him a Genin. He was assigned to a team under Iyo Imada (a cheerful Jōnin instructor who also had experience in the ANBU under the third Hokage) with new squadmates Kirai Nohara and Kanagi Adate. Kirai was an 11 year old who was skilled sensory type medical ninja and Kanagi was a boisterous 12 year old who had a great skill for battle tactics and a knack for tracking ability. Kanagi became especially close with Jato and helped him become a more sociable person. Konohamaru and his team came to know and admire Jato and became good friends of his as well. Konohamaru even taught Jato the shuriken clone jutsu. Jato’s life had improved drastically and he became a genuinely happy person not long after meeting his new teammates. Their missions were simple and futile, so he never ended up using the Sharingan that he still didn’t know that he awakened. He trained hard and learned wind style Ninjutsu from Iyo that he would go on to become proficient with. Eventually he’d learn that he has a lightning style chakra nature, and Iyo would recommend him to Kakashi. Kakashi taught Jato Chidori (Lightning blade) and he became extremely proficient with it. After enough boring D rank and C rank missions and a few interesting B rank ones, Iyo recommended Jato, Kirai, and Kanagi in their first year as Genin for the Chūnin exams and they all made it. Jato's Plunge into Darkness In their first mission as Chūnin, Jato and his team were sent to investigate a farmland village located near the land of Iron that was being attacked by a supposed beast from the nearby woods. Unknown to them, the cause of these attacks was one of Orochimaru’s malfunctioning human experiments. It was a mentally feral inept human male with a curse mark seal. They reached the farm village confidently, expecting to hear about some beast inhabiting the area; but instead were told of a man that would turn into a monster and attack their village and nearby ones, simply killing for bloodsport. Iyo decided that they’d wait for this creature to return again because Kanagi was unable to find any way to track it because he couldn't seem to find a scent anywhere and none of the cabins seemed to be damaged. It was almost fishy at first to them, as if the mission was some type of lure. They considered searching for the beast, but all of the villagers gave different descriptions of what it looked like and none seemed to correlate one another; adding to the suspicion and suspense. Nearly a week passed in their stay at the farm village with no sign of the creature and no way of understanding what the creature was, where to look for it, nor without any way to track the beast. Jato also turned 10 years old this week; but he didn’t know when his birthday was or how old he actually was, so there was no celebration. The Chūnin and their sensei bonded and became closer than they ever had been before, training and joking around together, mocking the looming severity of the situation. The small village was attacked by this man-beast once before and all of the villagers remained extremely paranoid about it. Iyo and her team were somewhat on edge for the first few days that they attempted to wait for the beast to attack again, but eventually her maturity blended in with her Chūnin team members. Jato was enjoying the time with his teammates, but he wanted to try to visualize the beast based on what data they collected from the villagers, in case of the beast's attack. The next morning the group planned to return to Konoha with the villagers to evacuate them from the village in order to eliminate their paranoia and give them a place to calmly rest their head at night. Jato stayed up after his friends passed out from a long day of joking around and Iyo went out to keep watch over the village, reading through the notes Kirai took on this man-beast that a number of the villagers described to them. A old woman mentioned that it was a brawny, brute looking humanoid with the head of a lion although with an abnormally long snout and long, thick sabertooth-type fangs. Another mentioned it actually wearing a tattered t-shirt and it having some sort of long, sharp, serrated shark fin on either forearm. A boy their age mentioned that it had a pair of totally yellow eyes also were glowing both in pupil and scalera, and had great 4-fingered claws capable of tearing a person apart in what he claimed to have witnessed was seconds. Another villager mentioned it being approximately seven feet tall with a long and seemingly heavy mermaid-like tail with spike-like fins on the base of it. The same man's wife mentioned that it had actual frog legs; its' back hunched over with abnormally large feet as well. When the group would try talking to a villager they had already spoken to in order to try to confirm what another person described to them, they all seemed to say that what they individually said to the group about the creature is all that they could remember because afterwards all they did was either run away, pass out, or witness someone close to them die. Despite the supposed beast's unusual combination of physical traits, all villagers did agree that it was still a senseless creature; feral, that walked on all fours. Jato laughed quietly as so not to wake his peers at the ridiculous drawing he created of the beast based on the notes he was reading. He went and layed back on his cot; visualizing the creature further, reminding himself that whether there is a beast like this one actually out there or not something is definitely amiss here in this village they've been staying in. Before long, Jato passed out asleep. Jato and Kanagi woke up to hearing screams of the villagers, impact of the beast’s attacks smashing up the neighboring cabins and it’s weird grumbling of a roar. The two made eye contact with each other; for the last time. Before Kanagi could reach for the door he rushed to open, Iyo barged through it, absolutely frantic. Iyo was covered in blood, although none of it her own. She slammed the door shut behind her, overwhelmed by whatever she had just witnessed. Kirai woke up with her nerves wracked as high as everyone elses' in the room, so much so that none of them knew what action they should take. Before Iyo began to speak through her stuttering, the beast jumped through the door behind her, knocking it off it's hinges and breaking it apart; and mauled her face right in front of Jato and his allies. Jato reacted in a shock with a newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan at the sight of this; preparing to throw a paper bomb kunai at the beast, but was immediately swung at by the beast’s claw and flung across the room, knocking his head against the wall; rendering him unconscious for a moment with a gaping cut on his cheek. Kirai and Kanagi were able to momentarily hold the beast off using Kanagi's powerful fire-style and Kirai's assisting wind-style until Jato stumbled back up. Jato stumbled up as quickly as he could and activated Chidori; in both hands, ready to destroy the beast. As he was getting up though, he witnessed Kanagi’s neck being snapped by the massive claw of the man-beast. With shock, anger, and sadness mounting exponentially and overwhelmingly, Jato could no longer compose himself, he lunged himself at the creature and got his arm straight through the beast’s chest and out it’s back in gruesome fashion. Jato then repeatedly punched through the beast’s face with his Twin Chidori even after it was dead, unknowingly breaking his wrists in the process. He continued pointlessly until its’ head became smoking gore in the demolished floor. The beast transitioned back into the man it used to be as it became a corpse, although with no face left to recognize. Jato collapsed to the ground in sadness, and Kirai attempted to comfort him. Jato yelled at her, telling her to help Kanagi in denial that his closest first ever friend and sensei had actually both been killed. Furiously looking right at her, Kirai noticed the Mangekyō Sharingan that she didn't see before. Kirai backed off; not knowing what Jato's previously blue eyes had become, and stared at Kanagi’s corpse knowing he was dead. Jato was horrified at the sight of Iyo’s mauled corpse in which he collapsed next to, tears his angry face didn't correlate with ran down his face from his bleeding eyes, and he passed out in the destroyed, burning cabin. Hell Kirai and Jato stayed in the village as Kirai tended to Jato’s and the few remaining villagers’ wounds, attempting to cope with what they had just gone through. They buried the dead near the farmland of the village, and set off back towards Konoha. Not a word was spoken between the two of them on the way back. When they reached the village without their sensei or Kanagi, they explained the situation to the Hokage. Kirai told Tsunade about the mark on the man-beast's hand, which was the curse mark. Tsunade deduced that it was Orochimaru’s curse mark, and before more could be said Jato left the Hokage’s office slamming the door behind him, determined to go after and destroy Orochimaru. Kirai and Shizune ran out after him asking him where he was going, to which he replied; “Hell”, as he turned around glaring at them with the Mangekyō in his eyes. He destroyed the wall next to them with Chidori and jumped down to the street to leave the village. Tsunade ran out after him, but Kakashi, who was with Sakura at the time; stopped him as he was running towards the gate, placing him under a mild genjutsu and apprehending him, amazed in noticing the Sharingan in his eyes. He knocked Jato out and apprehended him. When he came to, Jato was in his home with Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kirai speaking amongst themselves. Noticing his restraints, he overheard their conversation. They were discussing his Sharingan that Kakashi and Kirai noticed with their backs turned to him. He looked at the group of them, hearing them talking about him and then he said “Why are we waiting?” The group turned and looked at him. Jato was completely devastated. He attempted to lift his arms noticing they were restrained, and that he had a cast on his right arm. “Kill me” the group was startled and still speechless, “Kill me like Danzo tried to. I have lost enough.” Kirai ran over to him crying, hugging him although he was restrained. “Why am I tied up? Kill me or let me end this Orochimaru’s life or die trying t-“ “Jato!” Tsunade cut him off. “I understand your feelings. But you need to get yourself together right now.” “How can you expect me to just compose myself after-“ Kakashi walked over and cut the restraints on Jato off. Jato calmly got up and sat down on his bed, acknowledging Kakashi. With his cast-covered hands; Jato covered his throbbing head; which was a temporary side effect of the genjutsu Kakashi placed him under and all the stress he was under. Tsunade walked over and sat next to Jato quietly, and politely. “I understand you’ve been through so much.” Jato painfully clenched his charred fists tightly beneath his casts, studying them in his imagination as though he were strangling Danzo in them. Tsunade continued; “But you are special, and you can’t throw your life away.” “She’s right” Kakashi said, lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. Having not studied or noticed his eye ever before; despite all the time he had known Kakashi, Jato was somewhat amazed, saying; “Your eye..what? Sharingan?" “Yeah. And you have the same eyes. Probably better than mine. We discovered your identity, Jato.” “My identity? What do you mean?” “Your mother was an Uchiha. Her name was Miharu. I knew her. I worked with her in the ANBU alongside your father; Shiro.” “I-“ Jato paused; his heart sinking a bit again, “I never knew my parents. I was raised by Danzo, I never knew who they were. All I knew was that I had the ability to achieve this Sharingan power, but I didn’t realize I actually activated it.” “Sasuke..” Sakura unimportantly muttered from the other side of the room, reminiscing about the Uchiha traitor who had left the Leaf. Tsunade frowned at her and Kirai sat next to Jato on the opposite side of Tsunade, wiping her eyes and holding onto his arm. “I’ll deal with Danzo.” Tsunade stated, looking directly into Jato's cold blue eyes that looked away from hers. “I’ll deal with you, Jato.” Kakashi interjected immediately afterwards. “Orochimaru has one of our own with him.” Kakashi explained, glancing at Sakura; “Sasuke Uchiha.” He pulled his headband back down over his eye. “It was thought that he was the only survivor of the Uchiha clan’s massacre besides his brother, but your existence and background prove otherwise.” Kakashi continued; “Sakura and I will eventually deal with Orochimaru and Sasuke when Naruto returns." Tsunade interrupted; “The village has other powerful enemies to worry about, however.” referring to the Akatsuki. Jato looked down again at his casts, barely hearing most of what was being said past his throbbing headache, coldly wondering out loud; “Why are you telling me all this?” The group was speechless. Tsunade stood up from next to Jato, patting his head softly. “I’m going to speak to Shizune about Danzo.” She walked towards the door confidently, then stopped. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise.” Jato looked up at her; with the same lifeless expression as before; “Yeah.” Tsunade left Jato's apartment and Sakura left behind her. Kakashi closed the door behind them and sat down across from Jato in the chair he was tied up on earlier, and Kirai leaned her head on Jato's shoulder. “I know what this is like, Jato.” Kakashi related; and told him the story of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, and how Minato Namikaze, his sensei - the Fourth Hokage - died protecting the village. “You remind me of both Naruto and Sasuke as well, Jato.” Jato looked at him; respecting his knowledge, embracing Kirai; “Who even are they?” Jato inquired, and Kakashi spoke about Naruto and Sasuke, comparing them to Jato. Jato’s want to protect his friends and his reckless ambition with likeness to Naruto, and his overall way of carrying himself and wanting revenge for his friends and sensei being like Sasuke in wanting to destroy Itachi. Jato layed his back down on his bed, still listening to Kakashi while staring at the ceiling. “And Orochimaru has Sasuke?” Kirai questioned Kakashi; who explained that Sasuke willingly left on his own after Orochimaru, seeking what he thought would be the necessary path for great enough power to destroy his older brother, Itachi. “Why would he want to kill his only brother though? I don’t understand that.” Kirai wondered aloud, Kakashi explained that Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan, and that he was the one that killed Jato's parents (although that technically wasn’t the case). Jato sat back up, a bit frustrated with learning all of this; “I see.” Jato looked down at his casts and released his fists beneath them from clenching; adding “So what now?” Kakashi stood up. “I’ll train you myself if you’d like, and we can have you and Kirai assigned to another team if you want. The spot in the ANBU is still there for you too, Jato.” Kirai interrupted; “I need a break from all this, I just need to go home.” “I understand” Kakashi said. Kirai stood up, and Jato stood up with her. She hugged him and then made way for the door. “I’m sorry, Jato.” he met her eyes, unjudgingly; “Yeah.” Kirai let herself out and closed the door behind her. Kakashi looked at Jato, curious; “So what do you want to do?” Jato layed back on his bed again. “I need a break now, myself. But, I’ll get back to you in the morning.” He picked up a pillow with his chopstick-like arms and dropped it on top of his face. “Alright. You let me know.” Kakashi left and closed the door behind him, thinking about everything himself as he walked away. “Yeah.” Jato answered aloud to no audience except the pillow on his face. Before long, he was sound asleep. Another Big Decision The next morning Jato woke, hearing his stomach grumbling having not ate since the last meal he shared with Kanagi and his sensei; the thought bringing back memories between them. He left in the same mission gear he slept in, still stained in dried blood. He stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen, remembering the times he spent with Kirai, Kanagi, and Iyo, and all of his friends eating there, remembering he has casts on both his hands. Annoyed at the idea of needing to be fed by someone else's hand; he kept walking. He noticed Konohamaru outside in the street with Udon. Normally, he would’ve said hi to them but he was in no mood to for obvious reasons, so he just walked as if he didn’t even see them. Konohamaru noticed him and walked after him saying what’s up, but Jato ignored him and kept walking. He came up on Kakashi with Sakura, Neji, and Kiba by the front gate, about to leave on a mission. When Kakashi came over to him, he thanked him for stopping him and talking to him yesterday, and told Kakashi “I’ll train with you but I’m going to see Lady Hokage about the ANBU.” “Good." Kakashi nodded, "I’ll see you later then?” “Yeah.” Kakashi went back over to his team and Jato watched as they left. Wondering whatever mission they were even going on; noticing that Kiba is a tracking expert and that Neji is a Sensory Type with the Bayakugan, he stretched and continued walking towards the Hokage’s office. On the way to Tsunade, girls that knew him from the Academy noticed him, and they approached him to ask him if they could sign his casts and if they could hang with him later. He didn’t even seem to hear them, and just kept walking. When he got to Tsunade’s door he knocked with his cast stumps until Shizune opened the door for him. “Jato?” Tsunade looked up at him. “Lady Hokage,” Jato paused. “I was wondering if I could get involved in the ANBU again. Under you, of course; if you’d allow it.” Shizune observed the conversation closely. “Yeah. I know about your abilities. I just don’t know if that’d be the best idea for you, emotionally.” Jato had a puzzled look on his face; “Pardon me, m’lady?” Jato unscrunched his face; “I understand how the ANBU operates.” Shizune interrupted; “He would be a great asset, based on what you told me, m’lady.” Tsunade struck a thinking pose. “Okay, yeah.” Tsunade said. Jato looked up at the ceiling. “How old are you, Jato?” Jato embarrassingly was startled. “I..uh..” Tsunade had a surprised look on her face herself. “I don’t know, m’lady. I think; 12.” Shizune earned the same look on her face. “That damn Danzo.” Tsunade punched her desk in brief frustration, startling both Shizune and Jato further. “You just recently turned 10, although I admit you look a bit older than that.” Jato gulped. “When.. what day is my birthday?” Tsunade stood up. “October 20.” Jato looked down at the ground and mumbled “Oh.” Tsunade walked over to Jato and picked his head up gently by his chin. “You’ve been through a lot, but you've accomplished a lot. I’ll get you in with the ANBU if that's what you want. Come back tomorrow.” Jato looked to the other side of the room, weirded out a bit. “Thank you, m’la-“ Tsunade kissed Jato on his forehead. “Shizune, see him to where he can get some gear, please.” Tsunade looked at Jato once more then let go of his chin gently. Jato looked at her in awe, and Shizune took him out and saw him to the same ANBU locker room he was tied up in by Tenzo, which brought back the memory of the things they spoke about. Jato kept his motives hidden, but he wanted to kill Danzo himself. He was given a locker key and standard ANBU gear that he couldn't really hold with his casts, and then Shizune left. This was the beginning of the rest of his life, or so he thought. Minus the casts, anyway. Infamy Jato would go on within a short time after recovering to become the most talented member of the ANBU black ops despite his young age. He was already a stronger shinobi than Itachi was at his age and it's said he became better at Silent Killing than Zabuza. He thought about pursuing Itachi himself to avenge his clan that he was really never apart of, but decided he’d focus on Danzo first; unsure about Itachi’s true motives to destroy his own clan. Jato wanted to know what he thought Danzo probably knew about Itachi, sure that it could probably bring Sasuke home. He learned a plethora of Ninjutsu of all different chakra natures from Kakashi, as well as how to use the Sharingan extensively. He discovered the tablet in the Uchiha shrine, and it led him to understand his Mangekyō Sharingan. He became known within a short time as the Killer Kid of Konoha, the Bleeding Eye Demon of the Leaf, and a number of other satirical nicknames. He would also meet Naruto, disappointed in his stupidity but admiring of his kind heart and sense of humor. He became a better person amongst friends again, but far colder in his combat tactics due to his ANBU exploits. He was known for being especially gruesome and quite fearsome for that reason. Endless Tragedy When Pain attacked Konoha, Jato’s legs were crushed by rubble falling from a building and he was knocked out. Kirai tried to get Jato out from under the rubble, but instead was personally decapitated by one of the Pains when she refused to give up Naruto's location. Because her head was literally severed, she couldn’t be revived by the Rinne Rebirth. After the fighting subsided, Jato went into cardiac arrest seeing Kirai’s decapitated corpse. His life was saved by Sakura, who normalized his heartbeat. He made a full recovery, but his heart was emotionally broken, worse than before. He and Kirai were becoming romantic despite their young age, and it was the first time he ever felt true love reciprocated from another person, intimate or not. Naruto visited Jato while he was recovering, and they spoke about what happened. Naruto was able to get Jato to want to live his life again, as he had doubts about continuing. This time, Jato devoted himself to protecting the village. After he recovered fully, he planned to pursue Danzo, only to find out that Sasuke already killed him, Orochimaru, and Itachi. After hearing Danzo was killed, he would then want to one day meet Sasuke and ask him about everything; encouraging Naruto to bring him back home. Infinite Tsukyomi During the war, Jato was affected by the infinite Tsukyomi, and in his dreams he got to be with his old team again but denied it knowing it wasn’t reality. It was another painful experience for him even if he knew it was merely Genjutsu. After the war, Jato was named a Jōnin at 12 years old. When Sasuke returned and spent time in jail, he explained Danzo, Itachi, and Orochimaru to Jato, as well as the Susanoo, Amaterasu, and all the other powers the Māngekyo Sharingan can provide. Sasuke came to acknowledge Jato as someone worthy of the Sharingan and Uchiha name, and came to respect him as he grew older. New Era Jato remained in the ANBU black ops during Naruto’s time as Hokage and reached his peak in ability, becoming even further infamous in his killing tactics. He became the greatest ever in the ANBU's history, and would go on to play a major factor in the many events of the coming years.